The present invention relates to an armrest adjusting mechanism, and more particularly to an armrest adjusting mechanism that enables easy adjustment of the height and the angular orientation of the armrest at the same time.
For a user to more comfortably sit on a chair, particularly on an office chair, armrests of the chair are designed to be height and angle adjustable. Conventionally, adjustments of height and of angular orientation of an armrest are separately achieved through two different adjusting mechanisms. It would be appreciated if an adjusting mechanism could be developed for easily adjusting the height and the angular orientation of an armrest at the same time.